making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Traylor
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 2 Season 4: 1 Season 5: 2 Season 6: 5 (T19th most) Season 3 (3.4) * Last year, I missed the power squad by one point. I’m determined to get that shirt this year. I want to be on the power squad so badly. * Coming in as a veteran, I really wanted to set the example and also make my goal of power squad, and I did it, and I don’t want to take it off. I want to sleep in it. Season 4 (4.7) * the new stadium This is going to be an incredible opportunity for the fans to be up close as we walk through this beautiful suite that leads right out onto the 50-yard line. Season 5 (5.3) * The jump-split is extremely scary the first time. There is a lot of mental preparation that goes on with it. * The kick-line we need to have as a whole to make that jump-split look as dynamic and as perfected as possible. Season 6 (6.2) * [[Sunni Cranfill]] Unfortunately, we have to re-audition every single year. It’s a gut-wrenching feeling going into this morning, and we’re just ready to get it underway. * There are 46 young ladies entering into training camp, and this is the start of a very long audition process. And they’ve just got to soak it all in and enjoy it for what it is, because they may never get this moment again. (6.3) * This was just a nice little wake up call to officially say, “welcome to training camp.” (6.5) * I am going to be a group leader for my second season, and it is such an honor, and it really is a huge responsibility. (6.8) * There is absolutely nothing like this field, this stadium, this crowd. It is electrifying, it’s scary. Commentary Season 6 (6.3) * Ally is a group leader from previous seasons. She’s an experienced teacher, she’s an experienced dancer, and we will have different veterans teach each night. – K Office Visits Season X (x.x) * x Other Season 3 (3.4) * Shown getting on the power squad Season 5 (5.8) * At squad photo day, she gets a short scene with Stephanie Heymann, being excited she wasn’t cut the night before * She’s shown re-choreographing things for her group after Ann Lux goes down * She’s revealed to be the model for April in the swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.2) * She’s the first to perform her solo at finals (6.3) * Teaches the group their first dance at the first rehearsal (6.5) * Announced as group leader for group 1 (6.6) * Has a scene at rehearsal where she and Cassie Trammell criticize Taylor BreAnn’s professionalism (6.8) * After Kaitlin LeGrand shows up in the wrong outfit, Kelli asks Ally how she knew to wear the correct outfit, and Ally says Kelli and Judy told them on two different days * Kelli has her take the cheerleaders outside to start the field rehearsal while Kelli can have an office visit with Kaitlin LeGrand Misc. * '''Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 6 * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 5 and 6 Category:DCC Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:S2 Rookie Category:5 years Category:Group Leader